Forks
by twilightscallingme
Summary: Ever wonder what happened when Renee came to collect Bella from Charlie after Edward left? Drabble. One shot.


Stephenie Meyer owns all of the rights.

I was in a comatose state, I guess. I hadn't eaten, hadn't slept, hadn't really moved since... _he_ had left. He hadn't left me in the woods like Charlie thought – I followed him, trying to find him. I knew that it was impossible, and I just gave up. I couldn't handle him not being a part of my world anymore. There was no reason to exist without him, was there?

None that I could find, anyway.

"...I'll take her with me..."

"Yes, that would be best, Renee. Get her out of here... from the memories..."

Renee? Why was that name so familiar? Get who out of where? I wasn't going anywhere! I had to stay here. Edward might come back! I wasn't leaving Forks. I wasn't leaving the rain for sunshine in Florida. No, no, no. They couldn't make me.

I heard two pairs of feet walking up the stairs. I was still staring at my ceiling, not moving. _Edward was gone, he doesn't love me, he's not coming back, he never wanted me, I'm not good enough for him _were the thought flowing through my head. I was slightly aware that I probably had a vacant expression on my face. A hollow look in my once happy eyes.

My photos were gone. My CD with my lullaby on it was gone. My plane tickets to Renee and Phil were gone. Edward had stolen them all, like he stole my heart.

I heard the door slowly creak open, but I didn't turn my head to look. I just lie still on my bed, not caring to even act alive. I wasn't alive, as far as I was concerned. There was no reason for me to exist anymore.

"Bella!" I heard a woman's shocked voice. That must have been Renee – mom! Why was mom here? There was no reason for her to be here; Renee hated Forks with a passion. Still, I didn't move when she called my name.

A gruff voice also spoke to me, "Bella, your mother is here. She's taking you to Florida with her. We're getting you out of Forks."

I still didn't respond. Those words meant nothing to me.

I heard shuffling around and my eyes slowly moved to see a suitcase being filled by Charlie and Renee with _my _stuff. Did they actually think that I was going to live in sunny Florida when there was a chance that Edward would return for me in rainy Forks? They _had_ to be kidding me – I wasn't leaving!

They continued to pile my clothing into the suitcase. Renee was muttering something about having to buy me a whole new wardrobe to live in a warm state. They didn't seem to notice that my eyes have moved. They weren't going to stop packing; they were killing me! They really thought that I was going to go with Renee!

"NO!" I screeched as if I was possessed. I had finally found my voice. I was off my bed as fast I could be, stumbling to my knees.

"Bella, honey?" Renee asked me softly, trying to help me up.

"NO!" I shouted again, pushing myself off of the ground and away from her hands. "NO! I AM NOT LEAVING!" I shouted.

I went for the suitcase. I started pulling everything out of it, throwing the clothing around my room as I did so. I turned the suitcase over, making sure every last thing was out of it. I was shaking it violently.

"Bella, it'd be best for you to go," Charlie said in his calmest voice, though I could tell that he was afraid.

"NO! I AM _NOT_ GOING! I AM STAYING IN FORKS! I AM STAYING HERE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LEAVE! I'M NOT GOING TO FLORIDA!" I cried out loudly as I started to kick the clothing that had fallen on the ground.

"Bella..., you don't have to go," Renee admitted. She was defeated. Good, I wasn't going to go. I was going to stay here. No one could make me go.

"No one can make me go," I vowed, before falling to the ground and sobbing.

Renee and Charlie left my room. I heard their quiet voices carry down the stairs, both admitting that this was some kind of a turning point and that there was hope that I would get better quickly. That only made me sob harder; couldn't they see that I had nothing left to live for?

At least I had gotten what I wanted.

I was staying in Forks.


End file.
